Somewhere
by Neko1996
Summary: She notes that his eyes are looking somewhere else...somewhere far away...somewhere he wants to be. "I wonder where he wants to be" Please R&R!


**Hey everyone! It's been a while...no I'm not dead to your dissatisfaction :D**

**But I'm back with another Amuto oneshot so enjoy!**

Amu woke up in Ikuto's arms to be greeted by the sunlight coming in through the window. She looked at Ikuto who was still asleep and smiled. She was happy that he was here with her breathing.

Amu slipped out of bed and got ready for work. She quietly slipped out of their shared apartment hoping he wouldn't wake up early just because of her. She got on the bus and went to her work place.

On the way she had nothing but her thoughts to accompany her.

"_I wonder what goes through his mind"_

Amu sighed as she realized she was over thinking things again.

When she reached her work place she was welcomed by Rima and her warm smile. Amu smiled back before going to her desk.

"Morning Amu" the familiar voice said.

Amu looked up to meet the very gaze which made her feel claustrophobic.

"Morning Tadase" she said before looking back down at her pile of work for today.

"How is Ikuto doing?" he asks and she can feel her hands taking the form of fists.

"He is fine"

-o-

After a long day she finally gets back to her apartment and is welcomed by the sight of Ikuto watching T.V which makes her sigh in relief. Once he notices that Amu is back he looks at her and smiles. She returns the smile and goes to him.

He pulls her so she is on top of him and he hugs her tightly.

"I promise to take you somewhere special soon"

All she can do is smile as his hands rub her back. The reassuring sound of his heart makes her relax.

"_I wonder why he does all the reckless things he does"_

He kisses her forehead and her smile widens.

They are quiet for a while before she speaks up.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You" he replies simply.

She doesn't reply...she don't know how to reply.

"Me...us" he says as he draws random things which she can't make out on her back.

"I didn't know you could be so...cheesy" she replies but the smile on her face is visible.

-o-

They walk down the empty streets of Tokyo. It was just the beginning of fall so not many people were out walking.

She can feel his warm hand which is holding her own. It reassures her that he is still there and that he hasn't left her...yet. She holds her breath as they cross the road together and as soon as they reach the other side she remembers how to breathe again.

Her hold around his hand tightens as if looking to see if he was still there.

"I'm here" he says to reassure her but he doesn't look at her.

She notes that his eyes are looking somewhere else...somewhere far away...somewhere he wants to be.

"_I wonder where he wants to be"_

She smiles and nods before they slowly make their way back to their apartment. She was finally gaining hope...the only thing she clings onto when he is not next to her.

-o-

"I'm happy for you two" Tadase says as he places one of his hands on her shoulder. The glass of water in her hand slips and falls on the ground, shattering into millions of peaces resembling her heart the last time Ikuto had left her.

It makes her heart hurt.

Tadase passes her some tissues to try and dry her skirt but her mind is somewhere else.

"_I wonder how long he will stay this time"_

Her question is answered when she is making her way back home and sees Ikuto on the other side of the cross road. Her eyes widen as she watches Ikuto slowly walk in the middle of the busy road. She stops breathing.

"Ikuto! What are you doing?!"

But it is too late.

-o-

This was the second time.

She thought he was getting better...but clearly she was wrong.

She knew exactly what he was thinking and exactly where he wanted to be. She sits in a chair next to his bed. He looks at her and smiles.

She smiles back.

It was a bittersweet exchange but it warms up both of their hearts. And his words from three years ago when he first attempted to kill himself rings in her head.

"_I wonder how it feels like to die once...but I want to be able to see you once before I die"_

Ikuto knows what she is thinking so he takes her hand into his own.

"I'm still here because I remember you and the happiness I get by being by your side"

She can feel her tears but she smiles and tightens her hold around his hand.

"We will be fine" she says and he smiles.

"I will take you somewhere special...soon"


End file.
